Dan Vs League of Super Evil
by Lioness-Gal
Summary: Dan's car has been trashed once more but this time, it was by a group of infamous villains known as the League of Super Evil. How will Dan get his revenge on these bad guys?


**Dan VS League of Super Evil**

In a normal afternoon in a motel, Casa Paradiso, Dan was out of his apartment in usual grumpy mood. He was ready to leave to do his daily errands. As he was heading for his car, something stunned him for what horror has been done on it. He was shocked for this and wondered who did it. Dan searched for clues and noticed a few things.

"What's this?" said Dan, "A shark like bite mark?! Metal claw scratches?! A big, painted skull symbol?!"

As he found the clues to his car damages, Dan noticed a piece of paper on his wind shield and it said:

_Dear driver,_

_ I, the Great Voltar, have damage your car in order to spread fear upon you and the rest of these puny humans. For I will conquer of all who will accept me as their leader and my team, League of Super Evil as fearful villains of the world!_

_Sincerely,_

_Voltar from League of Super Evil_

After reading the note that Dan received, he felt fury and yells in the sky, "LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL!"

Then the title came up that said: _Dan VS League of Super Evil_

Back at Dan's apartment, he dialed Chris' phone number on his phone with anger on his mind and grumbled, "Come on, Chris. Pick it up!"

At Chris' and Elise's house, Chris is in the living room, eating a doughnut without a care in the world until a phone rang. He picked the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Listen and listen real good, you over-stuffed turkey!" yelled Dan on the phone.

"Really Dan, really? Calling and insulting me like that, not cool. But anyway, what is it this time?" said Chris.

"These menaces have wrecked my car and get this! They're called the League of Super Evil."

"League of Super Evil, huh? Isn't that involved with super villains? Dan, it sounds that you're over using imagination a bit."

"I am not imagining things! They even left a note on my car. Anyway, I'll be at your house about a half an hour."

Dan hangs up and Chris was all confuse and said, "Dan, hello? Never mind." He hangs up the phone and continues to eat his doughnut. Elise walks in the living room and asked, "Who was on the phone, honey?"

"Dan, as usual. He said he'll be here in a half an hour."

"Revenge on something again?

"Yep, and it's a super villain group called League of Super Evil who wrecked his car."

"Sounds like he's a little over board with this."

"That's what I was thinking."

A half hour passed later, Dan arrived at Chris' and Elise's house, and sitting in the living room with them. He explained what had happened to his car this afternoon.

"And that's why I need to take my revenge on them!" yelled Dan.

"Wait, hold on," said Elise, "Dan, can you give me the letter?"

"Why Elise?" asked Chris confusedly, "I thought you said that's just Dan's imagination."

"I know but since Dan said they left a note, I want to have proof they are real."

Elise led Chris and Dan to the garage where she was on her computer analyzing the note and the photos of Dan's car she took earlier. "It seems what Dan said is true, there is such a thing as the League of Super Evil," said Elise surprisingly.

"Yes!" shouted Dan happily, "I told you it wasn't my imagination."

Chris rolled his eyes and replied, "So, where and how are we going to find them?"

"It said here that they come from a town called Metrotown and they're made into a group of four. Their names are Voltar, the mastermind, Red Menace, the muscle, Doktor Frogg, the cyborg scientist, and lastly Doomageddon, the doom hound. The only way to find them is to find their address and get in there without being caught."

"And I know just how to do it."

Later, Dan and the rest went to Metrotown and finally found LOSE HQ. They were in their super hero costumes which it was part of Dan's plan.

"Why are we in costumes?" asked Chris.

"Because," said Dan, "What villains hate and fear the most is heroes. Once they see us, they will surrender and pay back the damage they did to my car. So Chris, your hero name is 'Mule Man' because of your stupid mule-like looks and you're strong like one."

"And you are 'Bat Boy,' because you act mysterious and that was the only costume you got and had to fix it. While Elise is 'Kitty Gal' because she is smooth with escapes and kind of cute in that costume."

"Aww, you always like to make good complements," said Elise happily.

Chris blushed after what Elise said while Dan made a disgusted face.

"Can we start the plan already?!" shouted Dan impatiently.

"Fine," said Elise, "But I'm going to do my part in my way."

"Whatever floats you boat. Chris, get in front of that door."

"Why?" asked Chris.

"You will see."

Elise left without a trace, and removed the hero costume and put on her spy suit. Then she begins to find an opening in the garage and enters it. While Elise was in the garage, Chris and Dan get in front of the door and Dan knocked loudly on it.

Inside the lair of the super villains known as the League of Super Evil or LOSE for short, all of the villains were in their living room doing their next evil scheme. Voltar, the small, red suited leader announced his plans to his minions. Red Menace, the strong yet gentle giant who wears a mask, happily claps his hands. Doktor Frogg, the cyborg scientist who is unnaturally pale with messy hair and is quite thin in figure, sighs with doubt about this plan and rolled his eyes. Doomageddon, the doom hound wearing a brown cloak, yawns with boredom and bites on Doktor Frogg's metal claw to find amusement. "Hey!" My claw is not a chew toy to gnaw on!" yelled Frogg while shaking Doomageddon off.

A loud knock startled the league and wondered who's at the door. Red Menace went to the door to open it and as he open it, Chris barges inside and crashed into a wall.

"Can someone get me out of this wall?" asked Chris while struggling to get out.

Dan pulled out Chris from the wall while the league looks at the two in confusion. Dan and Chris were in their fighting positions but Chris was shaking with fear.

"Surrender villains!" yelled Dan, "Or face the wrath of Bat Boy and Mule Man!"

"Gentlemen," said Voltar, "Prepare to battle with these unknown heroes!"

"Wait a minute," said Chris, "You're the leader? Aren't you too short to be one?"

"No, I am not short! I am at the perfect length to be a leader of this villainous group!"

"Yeah, Mule Man, any leader can be in any different shapes and sizes."

"Who are you guys and what do you want from us?" asked Doktor Frogg.

"We told you already. We are super heroes and we want you to surrender to us."

"Voltar," said Red Menace, "We better do what they say and they really mean it."

"Over my dead, evil body! Doomageddon, sick them!"

Doomageddon obeyed his master and charged at Chris and Dan without hesitation. Chris hid behind Dan for protection, Dan released sleeping gas bombs at the doom hound and Doomageddon fell asleep. Then Dan's Bat Boy costume causes a smoke on the cape but he doesn't notice. Red Menace and Chris did rock, paper and scissors instead of fist fighting because they're not the type of fighters.

Elise, however, found Frogg's lab in LOSE's garage along with the V-mobile. She saw a computer which belongs to Frogg and searches for anything involved with their evil schemes. She found a file that contains their evil plans.

"Let's see," whispered Elise, "I wonder what does this file contains."

To her amazement, it was only filled with less threatening things. From evil BBQ party to prank calls, she was confused by all of this and wondered that the League of Super Evil are not much of a threat. Elise thought of putting a computer virus just in case they were thinking of doing much eviler schemes. It was done. She also looks through a list of things they had done and something caught her eyes. One of the things on the list was this, to damage people's cars to spread fear and accept them as leaders. She heard noises back at the living room and dress back as Kitty Gal.

Back at LOSE's living room, Dan was ready to fight Doktor Frogg but something caught Frogg's eyes.

"Hey Bat Boy," said Frogg, "Your cape seems to be on fire."

Dan didn't believe him at first until he smelled smoke and saw his cape on fire. He yelled and ran to put out the flame.

"Stop, drop and roll!" yelled Red Menace.

"Never, masked villain!" shouted Dan while he ran to the bathroom to douse the flame. After Dan doused the flame, he came out of the bathroom in his underwear and mask. Chris noticed and said, "Umm… Bat Boy? Your outfit is gone."

"Uh-oh," said Dan as he noticed his costume was burned just like the last time back at the baseball stadium, "Darn it! If one of those sleeping gas bombs hadn't got stuck in my sleeve, none of this would have happened."

Doktor Frogg points out that Dan is not really "Bat Boy" to Red Menace and Voltar.

"He's not Bat Boy," said Frogg, "he's just an average, normal man."

"What are you saying Frogg?" asked Voltar.

"What I'm saying is that he's not a threat to us and not really a hero. He is a fake!"

Red Menace took off Chris' mask and said, "This guy is a fake too."

"Oh man," said Chris fearfully, "Dan, what do we do now?"

"Look if you're going to act like a coward, do it," said Dan, "I, however, will stay and fight to the end to avenge my car!"

"Wait a minute," said Frogg until he realized what Dan was talking about, "Oh… the car wrecking plan. I told you Voltar that it was a bad idea."

"Oh, you and your worries," said Voltar, "And yes, we did in fact wreck your car, Dan. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Enough talk! Let's dance!"

Voltar and Dan charged to beat each other up until Elise used an electric police gun on the league. The villains passed out. To Dan's dismay, he really wanted to beat them up. So, Dan, Elise, and Chris left to go back home. And Dan left a little something for the LOSE crew.

The league woke up from their unconsciousness and to find they were defeated by Dan and his friends. They checked the garage and were horrified by the scene. Frogg went to check his lab and realized his computer was crashed. Voltar, however, found the V-mobile totally trashed by the work of Dan. He felt rage in his mind and yelled on top of his lungs, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

THE END


End file.
